Basic Techniques
Dash http://images.wikia.com/gunz/images/8/87/Gunz039.jpgTechnique used for rapid movement or quick avoidance. It can only be used when a melee weapon is in use. When a dagger is equipped, you can stab while making a dash. Dashing is an integral part of GunZ; it is important to hold a melee weapon when attempting to make quick movements. Both K-Style and D-Style maneuvers make liberal use of dashing to combine movement with attacks. How to: Double tap the movement keys of the same direction while holding a melee weapon. TumbleEdit http://images.wikia.com/gunz/images/1/12/Gunz040.jpgTechnique used to move quickly while holding a ranged weapon. It can only be used when a ranged weapon is in use. This is slower than Dashing, and has a larger cooldown time. However, tumbling also reduces one's hitbox when the player is sprawled almost parallel to the ground. Tumbling is a good way to focus one's aim while also staying in movement. Tumbling is more commonly known as "rolling" among players. How to: D ouble tap the movement keys of the same direction while holding a ranged weapon. Guard This can only be used when a Katana or a Kodachi is in use. It protects one's upper body from both ranged and melee damage. If a melee attack is successfully blocked, the blocker receives a Massive Strike that wears off very quickly How to: Press the GUARD key (by default SHIFT) Massive StrikeEdit http://images.wikia.com/gunz/images/f/f6/Gunz020.jpgIf you press and hold the primary attack key, you can use a charge attack. After you charge, the next hit with your melee weapon makes a Massive Strike wich will momentarily paralyze your enemy(A). You may also use it if you have sucessfully blocked an attack from another player/enemy(B). How to: A)Press the Attack key and hold to charge. Press the Attack key again to unleash it. B)Press the attack key upon hearing the *clang* or when your sword is Stun http://images.wikia.com/gunz/images/3/34/Gunz023.jpgMore commonly called flip (for Katanas or Kodachis) or lunge (for daggers). This action can either propel an opponent into the air, causing them to land on their backs for a short time (sword) or be hit backwards and land on their back (dagger). Both can be countered by pressing the Jump button at a certain time. Flipping can be done repetitively if the player is able to flip his opponent at the exact moment when he or she is to land. How to: Press right mouse button with a melee weapon in use. Note: If a opponent is flipped into Hell, it is counted as a kill for the one who flipped him or her. Likewise, the one who falls will not have his/her death count as a suicide. Wall Jump Ok this is how u play GUNZ the duel online shooting is CTRL and mouse key now u move with W A S D and rolling press W two time and rolling left press A two times and rolling right is D two times rolling back is S two times and asdf Wall Hang http://images.wikia.com/gunz/images/d/d0/Gunz_wall_hang.PNGJam your weapon into the wall to hang onto that position. You can be hit down if struck with a melee weapon. How to: Hold right click in air while facing a wall. You must have an melee weapon for this move. (You can continue to "climb" up the wall by holding Forward and pressing the Jump key) Wall Climb Run straight up the wall. How to: Face a wall and press Forward to walk into it. When you hit the wall, press the Jump key to run up the wall. Wall Run http://images.wikia.com/gunz/images/2/25/Gunz035.jpgTechnique to run along the wall. How to: Press the Jump Key when the character stands diagonal against the wall while moving forward, your character must be in an about 45 degree angle from the wall. Press the Jump key to stop running and jump off.